1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic resin composition comprising an organic resin and an inorganic silicate, which is useful in the field of electric and electronic devices, a solution comprising the same and a shaped article thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
A resin composition containing an inorganic silicate such as montmorillonite is well known in the state of art. For example, JP-A-2003-105178 discloses a resin composition comprising a resin and an inorganic silicate, which is used as a raw material of a gas-barrier film to be used in various wrapping applications.
However, when such a resin composition as disclosed in JP-A-2003-105178 is used as a material of an electronic device, the device may not always have satisfactory properties in practical use, since a film or a sheet formed from such a composition has a high coefficient of thermal expansion and thus a laminate of such a film or a sheet and a metal sheet may suffer from deformation such as warp.